


A Christmas Miracle

by Winchester17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas really wants to get Dean the perfect gift, Christmas fic, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester17/pseuds/Winchester17
Summary: The Winchesters have decided to celebrate Christmas this year and Cas is on a hunt for the perfect gift for Dean. He didn't expect that his only obstacle would be a stubborn middle-aged woman.





	A Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this little one shot to take a break from my current WIP that's coming soon. I thought I would share it with you guys and I hope you enjoy it as much as I loved writing it. Consider this a present from me to you. Happy Holidays!

There was a well-known secret: Dean Winchester loved to read. He’d deny it if you asked him and maybe some people would believe him, except for Cas. See, Cas had seen Dean’s soul, cradled it in his arms as he raised him from Perdition and with that came certain perks. Those perks included knowing Dean inside and out. And no matter how many times Dean brushed it off, he knew Dean loved to read and he knew his favorite author was Kurt Vonnegut. 

 

It was two days before Christmas and Cas was on a mission. He was going to make sure Dean had the best Christmas present ever. The Winchesters were having a much needed break on Christmas, Sam and Dean both agreeing that they would take the day off. Buying Sam a gift had been easy but for Dean, Cas agonized about it for days. Sam had suggested that Cas give him something from the heart(Sam had to quickly explain that no, this didn’t mean that he should give Dean a piece of his vessel’s heart. Nine years on Earth and still, Cas took certain things literally). 

 

Though Dean would not be pleased to hear about this, Cas had searched through Dean’s memories to find out what Kurt Vonnegut book he’d never read.  _ Slaughterhouse-Five _ ? That was his favorite. _ Cat’s Cradle _ ? He’d read that, too. As well as  _ Mother Night, Slapstick, Galapagos, _ and his other nine novels. He’d considered traveling back in time and stealing the original manuscript of  _ Slaughterhouse-Five  _ before Sam reminded him that if he did, it would be like the book had never existed. He was reluctant to say that Sam was right. What could he give someone who had done so much for him? Someone who forgave him again and again even as he messed up again and again? Someone who showed him what to live for? Someone who showed him what humanity was and the beauty in it? Cas was beginning to loathe the Christmas tradition that included buying a material thing that wouldn’t mean anything. He was on a hunt for something that would mean the world to Dean besides pie, his baby, and Sam. 

 

It was days before it came, in the form of a simple internet search. He’d found it. The perfect gift for Dean Winchester. Something he could treasure forever. 

+++

He flew to a small town in Williamsport, Indiana, where they were holding an auction for the first edition of Slaughterhouse-Five. Dean would love it. It held something of sentimental value. Through combing through Dean’s memories, he found that this was the first book Dean ever read, the one that made him think that reading wasn’t so bad at all. He was fifteen and waiting for Sam to get out of school. He waited in the library to find refuge from the rain and picked a random book to pretend to read so he didn’t look out of place. That book had been Slaughterhouse-Five and he read it in the three hours it took for Sam to get out of school. He ended up checking out a few more books by the same author. Kurt Vonnegut, in Dean’s opinion, was a badass. 

 

People are known to seek refuge in literature and that’s exactly what Dean did. “ _ And so it goes” _ became Dean’s mantra when things felt too hard to deal with. It was a comforting thing he would whisper to himself when his father would leave him and Sam alone to fend for themselves, when his father would punish him and when his father would hit him in drunken rage for letting Sam run away. _ And so it goes _ . 

 

He had brought a thousand dollars, confident that no one would bid as high as him. Sam said that it was reported that the average price range would be around eight hundred so the book should be Cas’s to take. 

 

That is, until a middle-aged woman with bright blue eyeliner and blonde, bouncing curls, bid higher than him.

 

“One thousand and five hundred!,” she said, a smug smile on her face as she glanced at Cas. 

 

“One thousand and five hundred going once, going twice, and sold-”

 

“No!,” Cas growled, anger bubbling in his chest. He wished he could smite this woman and get away with it. 

 

The auctioneer halted and blinked at Cas. “Do you have a bigger deal?”

 

But Cas wasn’t listening to the man in the flashy purple suit as he stalked towards the woman, thunder in his eyes. She eyed him with trepidation. 

“You will not accept this book. It is mine.”

 

She blinked, her mouth hanging open as if ready to catch flies. She took a moment to compose herself before crossing her arms across her chest and raising her chin at him. “Excuse me but this is-”

 

“I don’t care,” Cas said. “This book is very important to someone I care deeply about and you will not take this away from him.”

 

“Well,” the woman tuted. “This book is very important to me and it is mine to take since I outbid you.”

 

“No,” Cas said as he moved closer into the woman’s personal space, his teeth gritted. “You do not understand how important this is. This is the first christmas where he will be at peace and nothing can go wrong. I will not let a bad present ruin it.”

 

“Well, sir-”

“I’m not finished. I met Dean when he was broken beyond repair, in hell, and I helped raised him from it. This man has taught me the value of life and humanity. He has taught me love. I rebelled against my family for him. Through everything he has stuck with me. From me betraying him, to not trusting him, he has never betrayed me nor not trusted me. He has always had my back. He has saved me time and time again. I have been told that I have fallen in every way imaginable for this man but I do not regret it. 

 

Though I rescued him first, he has rescued me in more ways than one, in many times over. He is kind, selfless. He loves his family more than himself. He has an unhealthy relationship to his vehicle. He does not see the good that he is and how important and loved he is and I just want this gift to show him-”

 

The woman’s expression softened. “Sir-”

 

“I need that book. This was the first book he ever loved. It has meaning to him. After everything that this man has done for me, this is the little I could do.” He looks at the woman with a desperate expression. “Please, help me with this one small deed. I have known humans to be kind and selfless. I need this book.”

 

“Damn,” the woman mutters. “I wish I could find a man like you.”

 

Cas squints at her. “I’m sorry. Is that a flirtation?”

 

She smiles at him. “Please, honey, I can see you’re taken and pretty smitten about this boy of yours. Dean is one lucky man.” She glances at the book, resting on the display in all it's glory and sighs. “I withdraw my bid. Give it to this cutie. It obviously means more to him,” she announces to the auctioneer. 

 

Cas’s eyes widens. It never ceases to amaze him how capable humans are of kindness. “Thank you. What you have done means a great deal to me.”

She waves him off. “I just wanted to resell it for a higher pay. It seems you needed it more.” She pats him on the shoulder. “Merry Christmas, sir.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

She smiles. “I hope that boy of yours likes it. You two have a good Christmas. And my name’s Elena if you want to invite me to your wedding.”

Cas tilts his head in confusion. “We’re not-”

 

Elena shakes her head. “Don’t worry, I’m not against gay relationships. Don’t feel the need to hide it from me.” She picks up her purse and coat. 

 

“Merry Christmas.”

 

“Merry Christmas,” Cas said, a small smile tugging on his lips as he watches her walk away. 

 

“Sir,” the auctioneer says. “Here’s your book.”

 

As Cas hold the book gingerly, he revels in the fact that Christmas miracles do come true. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and happy holidays!


End file.
